


Muse

by ah_heck_totori



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Implied Relationships, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah_heck_totori/pseuds/ah_heck_totori
Summary: Rainy day writers block for Touko. That's literally it. Feast your eyes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Muse

Ridged nails circled the desk again and again. Clouds blocked all view of whatever beautiful blue sky there was above them, ever so carelessly. Not thinking of the writer girl, lonely and trapped. 

Writers block danced in her mind, blocking off all paths to creative salvation. Her teeth grinded together in hatred. There was nothing she could do but stare far out into the grey horizon. The thin cloth draped around her barely kept her from shaking, her hot drink had long gone cold and her inspiration was swept away into the wind.

Just then, gentle drops of rain began coating her window. Tip tap... A peaceful sound, just what she needed. Her gentle sigh filled the room as she finally leaned back. Where had her muse escaped to... The answer was painfully obvious, he had been avoiding her for some time. Her searches for him were all futile, a waste of energy. Since then, her pages lay blank. She had this coming. Surely... There wasn't an ounce of certainty that he would return, as much as she tried to lie to herself. Her peace of mind walked a tightrope at all times, his complete absence was what sent it tumbling. All she could do was bite down on her pen and let the rain drown out all thought. 

Oh my dear, I miss you so. Are you out there amongst the falling sky? My tears will soon join the downpour. Perhaps they will reach you...

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy her


End file.
